


I Have to Believe It

by Up_All_Night



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_All_Night/pseuds/Up_All_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby confronts Bellamy about Clarke's disappearance. Post 2x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have to Believe It

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired - my first shot at a bit of The 100 fanfic. Let me know what you think!

Bellamy didn’t tell anyone after Clarke left. He had known that her mother would have insisted on sending the entire guard after her – and he was right. The next morning when Abby asked after Clarke and she couldn’t be found, Bellamy stepped in to do his duty.

Though still weak, Abby had recovered enough to leave medical. Bellamy found her pacing the command centre of the Ark. The moment she noticed his presence, Abby went straight for him.

“Where is my daughter?” she demanded, stepping close with her arms crossed and anger dripping from her voice.

“Abby.” He took a deep breath. Already her eyes were pleading with him. And he could see that Abby already knew what he’d come to tell her. “Give her time. Clarke will come back when she’s ready.”

“She could get hurt! Anything could happen to her out there!” Abby took a deep breath to calm herself before looking at Bellamy again. “You have to tell me where she went.”

“I can’t tell you what I don’t know. But what I can tell you is what you should already know. Clarke is resourceful. She’ll find shelter, water, food. I doubt there is anyone else in this camp who is as capable of taking care of themselves.”

“I don’t care,” Abby hissed. “I nearly lost Clarke, more than once, and I won’t let that happen again. I’ll send out search parties in every direction until she’s home.”

“And then what? You think she’ll just skip along back to camp?” His expression darkened. “What she is searching for is peace. And if you really love her, you’ll let her find that.” His eyes met Abby’s and they shared a long, silent moment, a mutual understanding that his words weren’t only meant for her.

“Bellamy,” she whispered. “Do you really believe she’ll come home?”

He shifted his gaze and thought of her. Of Clarke. He thought of what she’d sacrificed for the people she loved. He knew of course, because he’d sacrificed the same things. He told himself that Clarke would come back, if only because she loved her people, and needed to be here with them to make sure they were safe. The dangers of the ground wouldn’t end with the demise of Mt Weather. He lifted his eyes back to Abby, a slight tilt to his head and honesty in his eyes.

“I have to believe it.”

Bellamy straightened and gave Abby a terse nod before walking out of the command centre to find Miller. There was so much to do to get Camp Jaha up and running. But they would make it happen, even better than they had done with the drop ship. Bellamy was almost thankful that the place was such a mess, a distraction to hold him back from looking for Clarke himself. For now.


End file.
